Strip Tease
by Chibi-Hannah-Chan
Summary: One misunderstanding taken too far and now Jack Spicer finds himself in a whole different world of trouble.


Disclaimer: This is a fanwork and therefore the characters and places described in this story are the property of their original creators. This story is, in no way, linked with those creators, it is simply a work of fanfiction and I will not benefit financially from it.

------

How did Jack get himself into these situations? He had an incredible ability to be in exactly the wrong place, while correspondingly being in that place in precisely the wrong time, it was like he was the Dragon of Misfortune, and really all he ever did wrong was open a box. Although this time he'd managed to dive head first onto an ocean of shit by a misunderstanding, sort of like getting lost in translation. Sometimes he had to learn that silence could be golden, he had assumed that when he said he would 'do anything' there was a silent sub-clause that also stated 'within reasons'. But then he should have known that Chase Young could take those words and construe them into something so much more depraved then their actual meaning. And before he could say'cradle snatcher', he was in the old man's bedroom, stood at the side of an extravagant four poster bed. He couldn't absorb the rest of this bedroom as the older, much more mature form of Chase Young lounging across the mattress had all of his attention. Jack, himself, was still fully dressed, but he seriously doubted that would last much longer.

"The pack first, of course." Chase said, giving a little idle wave of his hand. Jack shook, practically trembled while he undid his pack and shrugged it off of his shoulders. Once it was off he held it with both hands without knowing where to put it now.

"Put it on the floor." Very quickly, Jack dropped the bag on to the bedroom floor.

"Now... the coat." Jack opened up the leather coat he wore, that he almost always wore, whether in groups or not and slipped that off his shoulders like he did his bag, only now he let it fall to the floor by itself without thought.

He'd never say, but he felt so privileged, Chase Young felt so privileged to be allowed to see the Spicer boy this close and so exposed. The teen, free of the thick leather coat, free of his barrier, his armour, his security blanket, seeing him like this now, left in only his basic clothes, was as close to him as seeing the boy nude. He seemed nearly as vulnerable without it, no, he was always vulnerable, emotionally, physically but now... intimately. And the idea sent a hard tremor up Chase's back.

The ancient man ran one of his experienced fingers across his bottom lip, mentally assessing the skinny young boy, he adored how slim he was. Through his lengthy lifetime, Chase had known people who had been so completely obsessed with thinness and attaining that perfect figure that they would fiddle with the back of their throats to try and regurgitate any food that could still be left in their stomachs, and here this boy was who was so naturally thin he could be mistaken for having the same kind of disorder. He loved it! Chase wanted to see how small the boy would feel cradled in his arms. And then there was his skin, now, his skin was something worthy of poetry. Milky white, fresh and firm with youth, unmarked by the Sunlight. Chase was wanting to see more of the boy's teasingly lush flesh.

"Now, the gloves." He said with the same idle gesture of a hand, and Jack's shaking fingers fumbled about to remove his leather gloves that he then dropped down to the ground to join the jacket and pack. The trembling of his hands was building to an ridiculous level, it ran straight up his arms and shook his shoulders terribly.

"Are we scared?" It was impressive how everything that slipped off of Chase Young's tongue could be so fully laced with beautiful over-tones, causing Jack to shiver all over again, even if he didn't understand those over-tones.

"H-hey... w-why don't we trade places? Huh? Why-why don't you get up here and strip d-down... _huh_?" Chase buried his face against his silk, jade coloured pillows and looked up underneath the mid-night black strands that fell across his face, he almost looked coy, "Don't you think it's a bit too late for that, hm?" Chase darted his eyes quickly down then back up, locking with Jack's. The teenager focused his eyes on nothing else but Chase's smirking face, since the rest of him had already been freed of all armour and clothes. He wore, quite literally, nothing more then a smile, sprawled over his silken bedsheets, and a smile didn't exactly offering any cover. Chase knew just how precious Jack's heavy trench coat was to him, almost as important as his armour was to him, it was a barrier for more then just his body. They epitomized an identity, take that away and take away that identity, on which, they relied upon. After considering this, Chase knew it would be easier for the boy if he was the one to be nude first. But it was becoming hard, this situation was becoming so hard, as with every layer Jack shed, like he was doing so with his goggles now, the anticipation built higher and higher within him. His fingers tingled, they wanted to hold something. His stomach felt light inside, as if it was floating upwards inside of him. The tingling sensation ran around and across his pelvis, the teenager in front of him treating him to this striptease, the catalyst. What excited him the most was, for all his bravado, Jack was modest, not just modest but down right shy verging on self concious about his own nudity. To know that Jack had chosen to stay and had enough trust to be totally exposed in _his _lair aroused a completely new and intriguing feeling.

Chase Young had often wondered why he always had to ask for permission from his bed fellows in something that was supposedly so 'natural'. But it was nice, for lack of a better word, when he met someone who _would_ bed him willingly. Especially someone as delicate as Jack Spicer. He was adorable, sitting there on the bedroom floor, now taking off his boots and socks, putting the left sock in the left boot and the right sock in the right boot so he wouldn't get his socks mixed up. Then, after he got up, he wiggled his ten white toes against equally white tiles. Silence and awkwardness churned together in the air like a sweet cocktail. Jack shifted his weight from one bare foot to the other whilst waiting for Chase's next request,

"The shirt." A long, high whine rose from Jack's throat.

"Ah," Chase raised the index finger of his right hand, "you did promise."

"I know, but... jeez, Chase... I mean... _jeeeezzz_..."

"The shirt..." He repeated, almost desperately this time. With a huge amount of reluctance Jack pulled his red shirt up and over his head, but once it was off his body refused to take it away from his chest. Instead he was using it like a sort of shield.

"Hm. Don't tease me." Chase accompanied this with a form of strained sigh. Grudgingly, Jack lowered the top to join the rest of his abandoned outfit, he stood still to give the old man's eyes time to roam up and down, up from his neck down to his trouser belt.

"Lovely." And he wasn't just saying that to get Jack into bed, the teenager was truly _lovely_, he'd always thought so but now he had the opportunity to lay back and enjoy, bask even, in this sight of his lovely Jack undressing, just for him.

"Now,"

"The trousers?" Chase nodded, pleased. Jack showed more confidence then he had with his jacket at the beginning, he undid the belt and button and pulled his zipper down. Then, after less then a minute, he pulled the trousers down to his ankles and shook them off of his feet, this revealed his last piece of clothing, the last barrier in Chase's way. A pair of black boxer shorts, though they may have clashed wonderfully with Jack's lilly white skin, the bright pink stitching of a love heart on the corner of the left leg was distracting, distracting and rather charming. The red-head noticed Chase's interest in his pants and looked down, realising which pair of underwear he'd put on that day.

"Oh, um... my Grandma, Christmas, her idea of a cute joke."

"Well... with all due respect to your Grandmother..." Chase gave his hand flip gesture again and Jack knew what that meant - the pants had to go. Jack complied immediately, without thinking, he pulled the boxers around his ankles like he did with the trousers, hopping out of them instead. Only this time he was so awkward, he kept his knees together and his hands cupping his nether regions to avoid being laid bare. Chase could respect this just for a little while longer, he'd let the boy remove his hands when he felt comfortable. One cupped hand finally left his crotch, eventually followed by the other. Jack stood at the bed side, under the scrutinizing gaze of Chase Young, naked and finding his feet very interesting.

"Well... come along then." The dark haired man patted a free section of the bed as an invitation to the red-head. Said red-head switched his sight from his feet to the side of the bed, soon to be his side of the bed, still avoiding any eye-contact so he couldn't see the adoration he was receiving from a pair of deep orange eyes. Chase had always known Jack had to of coloured his hair, no mortal he had ever met could grow that colour, but he never knew what he originally coloured it from. Out of all the guesses Chase ever took, black, mousey brown, ginger, he never would have guessed Jack was a natural blonde. But there it was, a fine growth of light blonde hair that blended seamlessly with his pale skin, Chase forced himself to look away since he figured the last thing Jack needed right now was someone staring at his crotch, no, that wasn't going to help.

"O.K...." He took a deep breath, then let it go, "...here I go." After a few more seconds he climbed on top of the bed, beside Chase, lying down with his knees locked together and his arms by his sides.

"So, er, what do we do now?" Chase answered Jack's question by first puling the bed covers over the both of them then saying,

"Rest your head on my shoulder." Jack did so with little hesitation, it was only a shoulder after all.

"Now place your arm over my chest." He did that also, more apprehensively though.

"Place your leg above... below my stomach." He was noticeably slower doing this, but he did drape his leg over Chase as requested. Once Jack had made himself comfortable Chase took the opportunity to take the boy's waist in one arm and wrapped it around him, forcing Jack to move closer so their skin crushed against each other.

"So, now what?"

"Now... we go to sleep." Chase lifted his other hand from underneath the covers to press Jack's head closer to his shoulder, he wanted it to be used as a pillow. But Jack wouldn't be able to sleep for a few more hours, this was something he'd have to get used to, sleeping next to someone. Chase, however, had drifted half way to sleep already with the soft, light sent of Spicer's hair tickling his nose and the heat from his body trapped between them.

It really was nice, still lacking a better word, that he found someone who would not only go to bed with him willingly, made all the more sweeter that it was his young, pretty, naïve Jack Spicer. The little tease!


End file.
